


Emma's Lullaby

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Lullabies, i should be sleeping instead, i stan emma now, inspired by emma singing lullabies, its more friendship than shipping, stan emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Kanata can't sleep.Emma sings.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Emma Verde
Comments: 49
Kudos: 21





	Emma's Lullaby

Kanata couldn't sleep.

It was unusual, considering how much the third-year loved sleeping and can do it anytime anywhere but this time she couldn't. Kanata stared at the ceiling with her half-lidded eyes, her blanket covering half of her face, as she tried to sleep but ended up opening them again after a few seconds.

Deciding it was useless, Kanata drowsily stood up from the comfort of her bed and went out of the room. She blinked at the sudden brightness hitting her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen where Emma was currently drinking something in her mug.

"Emma-chan..." Kanata greeted, leaning at the counter. Emma brought down her mug, flashing her friend a smile as she hid the surprise of seeing Kanata awake at this ungodly hour.

"Kanata-chan, is something wrong?" Emma asked softly, concern laced in her voice.

"I can't sleep." Kanata yawned. Emma watched as Kanata's eyelids fluttered shut, the latter's head slowly bobbing up and down before jolting back up again.

"Emma-chan, help me... I can't sleep..." Kanata requested and Emma can't help but giggle, placing her mug in the sink as Emma took Kanata by the hand and brought her back to the bedroom.

"Emma-chan?"

"Don't worry! I know just the right thing to help you to sleep." Emma told Kanata, helping the girl hopped onto the bed, "i always sang lullabies to my siblings to help them sleep so this might help you, Kanata-chan." As Kanata snuggled under the covers, Emma knelt on the bedside as she began to sing a lullaby; a lullaby that she used to sing to her siblings back at home.

Unconsciously, Emma started to softly pat Kanata's head like how she would do it to her siblings. Kanata found herself yawning as her eyelids slowly fluttered shut to the sound of Emma's lullaby, finally Kanata managed to sleep without any interruptions.

A few minutes later, Emma stopped singing. A soft smile spread across her face as she stared at Kanata's peaceful sleeping face. Emma stood up, but not before planting a soft kiss on Kanata's forehead.

"Good night, Kanata-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to sleep when I came across the video Love Live released where Emma was singing lullabies. So I decided to write this based on the video.


End file.
